


Leave that up to you

by Whobahstank



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fanart, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, sub!barnum, top!Phillip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Phillip will have his demands met.





	Leave that up to you

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship in every way so thought I'd contribute some Top!Phillip with Barnum choking on that dick!!!


End file.
